


Links in the Chain

by EmerialynCodeVenice



Series: Chained From Sunlight [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AUs, Adopted Son Mukuro, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friend Xanxus, Daughter Of Reborn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kawahira The ASSHOLE, Ori Shouldn't Exist, Original Character(s), Reborn Is Father, Self-Insert, but not really, what's canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice
Summary: Just because Ori has accepted she's not meant to exist doesn't mean the ones who care for her have.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A collection of side stories, alternate points of view, AUs, and more apart from the main events of Chained From Sunlight where Ori is reincarnated as Reborn's daughter:Ch1: Renato Sinclair's POV of saving his newfound daughterCh2: Renato's thoughts on Ori being "Flame Deficient"Ch3: Renato returns from a long mission to hear Ori's First Words
Relationships: Mukuro & OC, Reborn & OC, Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Original Female Character(s), Rokudou Mukuro & Original Female Character(s), Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s), Xanxus/OC
Series: Chained From Sunlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950232
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	1. Renato POV: Finding Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renato wasn't a father. Until, he was.

Renato Sinclair wasn't a father.

Until he was.

"So, you're the one that I was told about, are you, bambina?" Renato asked rhetorically, staring down at the infant in the crib-- _she was tiny, was she supposed to be so small?--_ that was apparently his child.

Not that he wouldn't be sure to test it, of course, but even now he could see the small traits they shared: curly, black sideburns and identical dark eyes. He didn't sense any Mist Illusions on her, so it was probably her natural appearance.

Although, the affair with Milagros Veleno had made him more cautious than usual for deception. There weren't many Mist Users who could deceive him to the point that something like... this could happen.

He'd known it was a bad idea in the first place to sleep with the literally psychotic Head of the Veleno Family, but had been interested to prove that her so-called 'toxic body' wouldn't have an effect on him. Which, he supposed, the proof was right there that he was right that the genes of the World's Greatest Hitman could apparently survive anything.

So caught up in his thoughts, it took Renato a moment to notice the blood on the baby's face--likely splattering on her when he'd shot the second-in-command, Giusto. He hadn't been entirely surprised to walk in on the man trying to choke the child out, but the fact that it might've been _Renato's_ child caused him to shoot before he could even register lifting the gun.

Looking at the bruises on her face and neck, Renato idly wished he could resurrect Giusto just to kill him again–slower this time.

The hitman reached down and touched the dark marks, freezing when the infant flinched, what could only be fear written on her face. Her already puffy, red eyes watered, a clear sign of an upcoming meltdown if Renato didn't do anything to stop it.

Stomach twisting, Renato quickly picked her up. He adjusted his gun so that he could balance her in his arms, trying to ignore how awkward it felt to hold her. He'd never truly had to care for an infant before, but he refused to fail when it might be his own. 

"Now, don't do that, little bella," Renato said, keeping his voice even as he glanced towards the door, hoping that when he looked back she wouldn't be as afraid.

Renato doubted anyone would be stupid enough to follow him, but it was possible there was some fool that hadn't escaped after he'd made it clear he would kill anyone who stood in his way. Yet, Renato hadn't anticipated Giusto staying in what could only be a murder-suicide attempt, so the hitman wasn't taking any chances.

He looked back at the baby. Unsurprisingly, the tears in the infant's eyes didn't magically evaporate. If anything, Renato was impressed by how long they lingered on the edge of her eyes without actually falling, even if the feeling of her tiny body still shaking only worsened that pit in his stomach.

"How are you going to be a looker like your..." Renato paused. "...like me if your eyes are full of tears like that?"

There was still no confirmation she was truly his, even as he felt his flames possessively wrapping around her. Although, it was one thing to check for confirmation after overhearing those lackeys bragging out in the open about this 'revenge plot against the World's Greatest Hitman,' it was another for Milagros to only laugh in response to him questioning her before she'd disappeared with the other survivors.

He'd debated chasing after her, but there'd been something in that demented laugh that'd chilled him to his core-- _as if he'd already had lost._ Thankfully, he'd arrived in time to stop Milagros' second-in-command. In retrospect, Renato wasn't surprised Milagros would laugh at the death of her child if it meant provoking an 'amusing reaction.'

If Renato just been seconds later, the child would've been...

The baby whimpered, returning Renato's attention to her--to the splattered blood and bruises. She really was a pitiful sight. Even though Renato knew that the deathrate of children in the mafia-- _of everyone, really--_ was extremely high... it didn't mean that he was fine with it. He, himself, would go very far in order to complete a mission and had done countless despicable things, but killing a child was one line he wouldn't cross.

It took no effort at all to send his Sun flames towards her, reversing their usual potent intensity to a softer, healing warmth. Given his high output of energy, it was difficult for him to heal without putting no less than his full concentration to avoid burning the individual in question from the inside out.

However, for a being so small, she ate up those flames quickly, the bruises on her small body lightening before his eyes. He relaxed, idly noting that it seemed she'd inherited her father's large reserves... though her mother had them, as well.

"Isn't that better, little bella?" Renato asked, tension seeming to drain from both of their frames as her body slowly relaxed in his arms. She no longer felt as awkward there, though still far from natural. "No reason to cry."

Renato stared at her, her existence slowly starting to become more _real_ , for lack of a better term. He'd already intended to take her somewhere safe regardless of whether or not she turned out to be his child, but it was only now he was staring to realize the implications of her being _his_.

( _His flames whispered that she was. That, whether or not she had his blood, she was **his** now.)_

With a start, Renato realized that he needed to call Nani, the caretaker of his safehouse in Sicily, to set up a proper nursery. While it wouldn't be difficult to make something better than this poor excuse of a baby's room, he was Renato Sinclair--he would only get the best.

And if she was his child... she'd only have the best as well. 

_She_.

The infant didn't have a name, did she? Or, at least, not one that he'd found.

It was smart to not give her an official birth certificate if they were planning to raise her to be Renato's enemy-- _a concept that he'd heard of, and even seen done before, but now that he was the 'parent' in question... it felt different--_ but it felt wrong to refer to what may be his child like an object.

His eyes flickered to her face where the splattered blood was beginning to dry on her face, thumb reaching up to wipe it off. Even if this was an inevitable sight for the child of a ruthless hitman and deranged mafia boss of a dying Family...

"Sorry about that, little bella." Renato's thumb stilled, lowering his head so the lip of his fedora hid his eyes. Even if she was too young to remember this, he didn't want her to see whatever pathetic expression he was wearing right now. "I should've gotten here sooner."

Whatever Renato had been expecting, it hadn't been for her to reach a tiny, pudgy hand up, clearly trying to hold his thumb on her cheek. She cooed, wiggling his finger as if trying to tell her that she was alright.

She was something, wasn't she?

His... daughter.

"Oh?" Some of those dark feelings from before faded, as if being driven out by the sight of her holding onto his thumb. "You're a strong little bella, aren't you?"

She yawned, clearly exhausted from the night's events. Had they been feeding her properly? She really was too tiny, but it was clear she had a spark regardless. Even if she didn't turn out to be a Sun like him, that was already clear.

Renato chuckled, the name coming to him and settling in his mind before he could think twice.

If nothing else, it was perfect for the daughter of the Strongest Sun. 

"Sleep tight... Oriana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori: My dad is super cool and in control.  
> Renato: HOW DO I HOLD A BABY? AND F*CK I ALREADY GOT BLOOD ON HER.
> 
> What kind of scenes would you want to see from the period of time where Renato is raising Baby Ori?
> 
> Please leave a Comment or Kudos to tell me what you think!


	2. Renato POV: Flame Deficient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renato's POV of learning that Oriana is "Flame Deficient."
> 
> Corresponds to Chapter 2 of Chained From Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's "Renato's reaction to Ori not having flames" for Advistory_Advesary! And a very tiny tidbit of Renato watching Ori interact with Leon from GhostSquid (booksandbrownies)'s comment. I'm also working on a First Words Reaction oneshot, so look out for that in the future!
> 
> Corresponds to [Chapter 2 of Chained From Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762716/chapters/65370586#workskin)

Finding out that Oriana may be Flame Deficient wasn't the end of the world.

Renato tried to remind himself that as he cut his typical mission load in half for the next six months--maybe even longer if the... worry he felt every time he looked at Oriana lingered. It was more difficult whenever he acknowledged that, one day, she would be in trouble, but may not have flames to protect herself with.

Not that Oriana would be powerless--not _Renato's_ daughter--but being inactive or deficient meant that she wouldn't even have the most basic of defenses against the various types of flame users. For example, she would have no way to tell when a Mist was using their illusions or if a Rain was influencing her emotions.

One positive aspect of the situation is that Renato never had to worry about a Sky seducing-- _his temper flared at the world, and he instinctively squeezed a hand around his gun--_ Oriana away.

While he'd heard that bonding with a Sky was an experience like no other, Renato had also seen corrupted Skies who trapped their Guardians with the bond and treated them like slaves, to which the adoring Guardians would accept wholeheartedly with a disturbing admiration.

That kind of corruption wasn't unexpected when all Skies were affiliated, sooner or later, with the inherently amoral mafia, but there was a reason that Renato had never looked for a Sky of his own--even though very few had come along strong enough for him to respect on that basic level--and rejected all attempts to ensnare him.

Even Vongola, whom he was loosely affiliated with, had pushed _very_ hard for him to bond with Timeoto despite the fact the current Nono already had a prospective Sun Guardian.

Renato didn't want that for Oriana.

Yet, it was dangerous being unaffiliated, and she was already a target being the child of the World's Greatest Hitman and Boss of the Veleno Family–even if her existence was, thus far, a secret.

Speaking of which, Renato had to make sure to hunt down every last one of those Veleno vermin to ensure no loose lips mentioned Oriana's existence... though Milagros and her mastery over her Mist Flames made her tricky to catch even by his standards. Hopefully, that psychotic woman would find it more 'amusing' to keep this 'game' between them... for now at least.

Watching as Oriana played with Leon--she seemed to be narrating some sort of epic tale using her dolls that the chameleon seemed amused by--Renato stopped to consider how much his life had changed in the short amount of time since he'd learned of Oriana's presence.

If Renato was being honest, he'd never considered having a family.

Renato, himself, had been just another mistake of a union never meant to last with the result, him, being dropped at the nearest orphanage where survival had nothing to do with fairness. 

And, yet, he'd grown up less bothered by his origins and more smug by how furious his enemies would get from underestimating a "family-less bastard." He'd more than proven you didn't need resources or a Family behind you in order to become the best.

Still, Renato would admit that he'd seen people do impossible things when they were fighting on the behalf of a loved one--Guardians being the prime example.

However, while he acknowledged that connections were a possible source of strength, but Renato had no desire to create an obvious weakness when he couldn't trust they'd be able to protect themselves.

Already, his safehouse caretaker Nani, who'd put up with him hiding in her cafe and charming espressos from her when he was still a brat, was more of a connection he was comfortable having despite rarely seeing her as an adult.

But now...

Renato smirked as Oriana yawned, eyelids drooping even as she continued to move her dolls sluggishly, as if unwilling to fall until the story was done. He could already tell she'd be a stubborn one when she got older--or at least about the things she cared about.

He picked her up, placing a kiss on her forehead as she patted his chest with the hand still clutching a doll, gripping it with a tenacity he knew he'd never get her to let go of. He let that sight steady him, burning this moment into his brain and pushing back all the doubts that had surfaced with her existence.

No matter what her skills may turn out to be in the future, he knew Oriana would survive.

_She had to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I burst out laughing when Renato thought that he wouldn't have to worry about Ori finding a Sky. Lol, you WISH Renato... especially since a certain Wrathful Sky/Head of Varia will also be your son-in-law someday XD.
> 
> I will say that I feel seriously bad for Renato. Like, man, Ori may be my primary subject to torture, but Renato is in no way shielded from the angst. It's worse in some ways because, in spite of everything thrown at him, he tries SO hard to make things work... but, because of WHAT Ori is, it doesn't. At least for now ;)
> 
> Any other ideas for Renato and Baby Ori fluff?
> 
> Please leave a Comment or Kudos to tell me what you think!


	3. Renato POV: First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renato returns from a long mission to hear Ori's First Words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that First Words Reaction that I was talking about last chapter that was inspired by Siri720 and GhostSquid (booksandbrownies). It's short, but sweet. I may make an addition in the future. 
> 
> Corresponds to [Chapter 2 of Chained From Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762716/chapters/65370586#workskin)
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Renato had been gone for one month.

While he'd had missions that lasted far longer on a regular basis, it was the longest he'd been away from Oriana since discovering her existence and deciding to raise her.

Or did it count as raising her when he left Nani to take care of her during these missions? When she was the one telling Renato about what Ori had done during the day – what she'd eaten, if she'd been grumpy, how she'd played with her toys...

Even if it'd never been particularly earth-shattering – _which was for the better –_ they were things that weighed on his mind every second he spent away – as if he could physically feel every mile in between them.

What would it be like in the future when he inevitably had to be away for longer period? If he ever got injured and needed to recover in secret to prevent anyone from following him to the safehouse?

Or if he ever...

...

(It was ironic that this was the first time he felt genuinely unnerved by the thought of death, and yet it wasn't for his sake in the least.)

Speaking of the safehouse, Renato felt something inside of him slightly ease as he walked up the street towards the familiar building. Nani would've called if anything was wrong (or, she wouldn't have called, which would've also been a glaring sign), but he was starting to learn that his uneasiness wouldn't truly fade until Oriana was laughing safely in his arms.

Although, Nani had said that Oriana had been... quiet lately. It wasn't that she was getting sick or anything, Nani had explained, just that she hadn't been playing with her toys or asking to go outside on walks.

It was very concerning. Renato may have been a bit more impatient than usual with his killing his marks in Burkina Faso in order to get back as soon as he heard that report.

With that thought in mind, he unlocked the various, and expensive, security measures and entered the safehouse. Nani was already there in the hallway to greet him. He could tell she was trying to smirk like usual, but there was a furrow in her brow.

"Chaos, Nani." He glanced around her to see if Oriana was in the kitchen. "Where's Oriana?"

"Good afternoon to you too, brat," Nani said with a knowing roll of her eyes, bypassing him with a wave of her hand. "She's in the nursery. Didn't want to come out today even though I told her you were coming home."

He nodded and walked down the hallway towards the nursery without another word. He swept into the room, not sure what reaction he would get when he laid eyes on his nine-month-old daughter.

He wasn't expecting for her to look up at him with blank eyes.

Fear gripped him. Had she forgotten who he was? He'd read that infants could forget their parents if they were separated too long, and a month was probably longer than any typical civilian spent away from their child–

Oriana reached her arms up from the crib. "Papa?"

A mixture of thoughts and emotions hit him. Was... that her first word? Nani would've told him if Oriana had been talking before this, right? Had he missed it?

Her eyes became misty, her voice hitching in a telltale whine. "Papa?"

 _She should never look like that_.

He strolled forward and picked her up, flooding the room with his Sun Flames. He swung her around until she began to shriek with laughter.

"Papa! Papa!" She giggled.

Renato felt a smile stretch across his face as he came to a stop, holding her close. The tiny beat of her heart and returned levity to her eyes reassured him in ways he couldn’t describe.

There were countless things he wanted to say – _I won't leave. I promise to always protect your smile. I will never do anything to make you sad again –_ but he didn't.

Renato didn't make promises he couldn't keep, no matter how much he wanted to.

"That's right." Instead, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Papa's home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ori, I've given you such abandonment issues, haven't I? And she definitely could talk earlier, but wanted her 'first words' to be in her beloved father's presence. These two would be such a doting pair if I'd let them be happy XD
> 
> Also, I just feel bad for every Side Story from Renato's POV since I know what I do to him in the future... man I want his (knowing) reunion with Ori already!!!
> 
> Hmm? Why did I phrase it as 'knowing reunion'? Lol, guess you'll have to wait and find out in the Main Story... ;)
> 
> Any other ideas for Renato and Ori fluff? I can't promise I'll use them, but I've definitely already written and plan to use a few that have been suggested. Of course, I also can't promise I won't tinge them with delicious ANGST XD
> 
> Please leave a Comment or Kudos to tell me what you think!


End file.
